Todo lo que dijeron menos un cobarde
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Severus y Dumbledore, discuten. ¿Qué consecuencias podría tener en el espía de la Orden, el sentirse un peón? Capaz de entregarse a las garras del Dark Lord, a caer a causa de la guerra. El director sabe que no recuperará a su hijo Slytherin jamás.


**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter, son de la famosa y querida J.K.**

**All that said, less a coward.**

**1.- Hogar.**

—Deberías comer algo, Severus, estás muy pálido.

El aludido se giró a ver a la voz maternal que le había llamado, con un gesto de sorpresa en su siempre apacible rostro. Llevaba un mandil bordado, una boina de colores suaves, tejido. Tenía un delicado gesto, con el cabello pelirrojo alborotado alrededor de su cara. Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Señora Weasley? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó bruscamente, sin perder su tono duro aún con el cansancio que dejaba denotar en su voz.

Molly se acercó al hombre sentado en la mesa de Grimmauld Place 12, donde las juntas de la Orden del Fénix son llevadas a cabo. El pálido hombre acababa de regresar de una junta con Quién-tú-sabes y no esperaba ver a alguien despierto a tan altas horas de la noche; pero ahí estaba esa mujer, con su sonrisa siempre tranquila y amable, aún con una persona como él.

A pesar de todo lo que pensaban todos los miembros de la Orden, confiaba en el profesor, y podía admitir que eso no era sencillo.

La sala era fría. Quería pensar que las manos de Snape temblaban por eso, pero siendo una persona experimentada en toda clase de campos, como sólo puede serlo una madre, sabía que era efecto de una noche bajo la maldición Cruciatus.

—Te fuiste muy precipitadamente de la junta… no pude evitar quedarme preocupada- admitió sentándose frente al espía. —Eso y…—Molly suspiró —Albus me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti. Me habló de la discusión que tuvieron por la mañana.

Severus Snape apretó los ojos, su aliento estaba helado y su espalda parecía llevar una losa a cuestas, encorvando su siempre pulcra postura.

_Podía sentir la respiración de Albus en sus oídos. El enfado era un fantasma dentro de la sala. Hablaba a través de sus pasos, de su mirar, de las palabras que surgían peligrosamente en sus labios._

—_No te importa lo que me suceda, director. ¿Morir por su causa será en el único momento en que obtenga paz? —dijo con su voz susurrante. Podía creer que Black lo quisiera muerto… que la Orden dudara de él aunque se colocara en la línea a cada reunión… ¿Pero que Albus Dumbledore le juzgara aún sabiendo todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese momento? Era inaudito._

— _¡Estuviste de acuerdo en volverte espía desde hace muchos años, Severus!_ _—fue lo que contestó el director, de pie en medio de la cocina Black._

— _¿Qué tal si me he cansado de todo esto? ¿De verme desaparecer en la nada sin que tu preciosa Orden confiara en mí? ¿De ser tu peón, de que siempre éste colocado por debajo de los demás?_ _—Sentía arder las palabras dentro de su cuello._

_Albus hizo lo impensable, le miró con cólera. -¡Un peón! Todo lo que has hecho ha sido por tus propios medios, Severus Snape._

— _¿Manipulado por tus palabras, tal vez? ¿La tranquilidad que tú prometiste? ¿Dónde entra esa traición, director?_

—_Tú sabes que aprecio lo que haces por la Luz… pero no puedo entender tu decisión de ceder en este momento._

_Y es que la guerra no estaba en su mejor momento. Severus debía ver como poco a poco, la oscuridad iba consumiendo a la luz con su seductor poder, con su odio, con la sangre de gente inocente regándose como un clamor de muerte que debe ser escuchado ante los susurros de dolor._

_¿Qué no podía entender Dumbledore que tenía miedo? Que un día, y tal vez no muy lejano, su secreto sería descubierto y él moría por eso. Y sería tan… lento._

_Las palabras eran desesperadas. Cada letra, sílaba arrancando la esperanza de hacer paz entre ambos hombres._

— _¿Siendo estas sólo mis peleas y tu amada Orden llevando la gloria y la victoria?_

— _¡Ellos arriesgan día a día sus vidas para vigilar que no se pierda la causa por un seguidor caprichoso!-_

— _¿Y crees que yo no lo hago? ¿En qué grado de cinismo se encuentra ahora?_

—_No hay crédito que valga en la guerra…_

—_Búrlate entonces de mí, yo no veo que ellos sean obligados a ceder a manos de la varita del Señor Oscuro. ¡Tú crees que voy a traicionarlos, que voy a hablar, que no soy más que un __**seguidor caprichoso**__! ¿Dudas de mí y aún así te atreves a pedir que continúe? Crees que voy a ceder… ¡Crees que voy a caer a los pies de quien tanta información deseas obtener!_ _¿Todos los sacrificios que hice, que aún hago, son tan poco para ti?_

_-Yo confío en tu lealtad…_

_-¿Y aún así crees que voy a ceder ante ÉL?_

— _¡Mi opinión hacía tu lealtad y tu fuerza está en decaída en tanto tú continúes con esta farsa! Dudo ahora de ti porque veo que ahora actúas con cobardía._ _—_

_Severus se quedó congelado. Jamás creyó escuchar palabras así provenir del gran Albus Dumbledore. La persona que lo había sacado de aquella oscuridad para colocarlo en el camino correcto. Sintió un nudo en la garganta quemarle la respiración… Quizá sólo necesitaba una persona que espiara para él… no existía en un amargado hombre como él, la luz que el anciano director siempre ostentosamente trataba de convencer que tenía._

— _¿Una farsa? ¿Eso te parezco?_ _—Conminó con la voz baja—Todo este tiempo que he soportado ha sido por ti. Si he vuelto… ha sido por su causa. Si he estado al borde de la línea tanto tiempo… ha sido para cambiar algo, para ayudarte. ¿Aún así soy un cobarde?_ _Y porque de repente logro ver la injusticia de tus decisiones... porque por fin he logrado vislumbrar lo que haces de mi vida... ¿Puedes denigrar mis esfuerzos? He mentido por ti, traicionado por ti, herido y matado por ti._

_Para Dumbledore todo eso era más dramático de lo que le hubiese gustado jamás… Por alguna razón no podía decirle al joven profesor de pociones que le importaba, que estaba orgulloso de él… que su temor más grande era que un día de esos, cruzará aquella puerta para no volver, o regresar con un daño irreparable._

—_Algunos te llamarían cobarde por estar de un lado y otro… y no decidirte a cambiar algo— fue lo último que dijo el colérico director._

_Sus propias emociones le lastimaban, abrazándose de las paredes, rindiéndolo, mostrándole la verdad de su condición._

—_Quizá lo haga de una vez por todas, Dumbledore. _

_No había nada más que hacer o decir. Se sentía… ¿Traicionado? ¿Sin salida? Sin un motivo para regresar. Las emociones –fuertes y bruscas como ninguna otra- palabras que surgen desde el fondo de un resentimiento jamás hablado, una conversación que terminó por destruir una relación construida sólo para salvar a Severus de su propia oscuridad._

_Le dio la espalda, seguro de que no tenía que decir nada más._

_Salió de allí, sin notar el amago del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, de decirle algo._

_Intentó convencerse de que ambos sólo estaban asustados, pero eso tampoco era reconfortante. Era malo para los jóvenes estudiantes bajo su cargo. Sin exagerar, un poco de miedo, una mala decisión, podría costarle la vida a más de uno._

_Sabe que no volverá a ser lo mismo… que algo se había quebrado entre ellos. No, no debió de haber dicho todo eso._

…

—No es nada… es sólo una discusión._ — _Argumentó a Molly para convencerle de que se tranquilizara. ¿O a sí mismo?

El Profesor de Pociones no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido durante esa discusión con Dumbledore. ¿Habría sido sólo una discusión o de verdad debería desconfiar de la única persona que podía llamar amigo? Él jamás fue tan emocional, y… ¿Tenía que surgir en momentos tan turbulentos? Nunca le mencionó a Albus que él sabía lo necesario que era su trabajo como espía, que hubiera sido mucho más racional. Quizá la única persona que se había acercado a él había sido empujada demasiado lejos por el dolor causado, y eso sólo traería más soledad a su vida. Tenía que olvidarlo, no ser tan sentimental y cubrirse de nuevo detrás de esa fría máscara que le protegía, si quería ver otro día.

¡Pero también Dumbledore no había sido el más racional! Era un cobarde, según dictaba sus palabras… Tal vez tenía razón, sólo era un peón.

Un dolor repentino trajo su mente de nuevo aquella casa, que poco tenía de hogar para él. Exceptuando a Molly y a… Dumbledore. Se llevó la mano instintivamente al antebrazo.

—Tengo que irme. Al parecer existe algo más que discutir. Seguramente algo estuvo mal y necesita un reprimenda, y si soy yo… el querrá… **hacernos entender.**

Sólo esperaba que los _berrinches_ del Señor Oscuro no fueran tan comunes. Una junta por noche era más que suficiente para acabar tu vida de a poco.

—No deberías ir, Severus…

— ¿Tengo alguna opción? —fue lo único que dijo, tratando de no sonar tan angustiado como se sentía.

—Ten cuidado —recomendó la mujer con el alma en un hilo.

— ¿Podrías, podrías hacerme un favor? —dijo el profesor en tono dudoso. La mujer asintió —Por supuesto, cariño.

— Dile a Dumbledore, que voy a cambiarlo, pero probablemente… probablemente no esté para verlo.

—Severus…

Así, salió esa figura negra de la sala, de paso sólido a un inseguro regreso.

Salió de la sede, tentado a mandar todo al demonio, escapar, huir. _No un cobarde._ Podía ser horrible, oscuro, siniestro. _No un cobarde._

Se colocó la capa. Se apareció segundos más tarde.

Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

. . . . .

Mensajito, mensajito. Los nuevos capítulos serán colocados paulatinamente, de todas las historias.


End file.
